


Obey me the Cove problem

by Galelove4ever



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galelove4ever/pseuds/Galelove4ever
Kudos: 1





	Obey me the Cove problem

"This class is so slow" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I had to bite my on lip not to laugh. The professor saw Mammon leaning back into his chair. "Do you have something to say to the Class Mammon" She asked. "No miss" I smiled to myself ever since I had made a pact with him he has started to warm up to me. He said out of no where the bell rang. I stood up and put all the books in my denim bag and put it around my shoulders. Suddenly i felt Mammon grab my arm and drag me out of the room as soon as my feet left the Class my arm was released and i heard "ALRIGHT I THOUGHT THAT CLASS WAS NEVER GONNA END" I turned my head to look at Mammon. "Hey Gale guess what where all going to a cove that's near by" At that comment my mind raised for excuses not to go then it came to me "But Mammon I don't have a swimsuit to wear" "we all bought you one" a voice said from behind me I heard the sound of a book close I knew Mammon's voice by heart but the others I was still learning. "Awww way to go i wanted to tell her that" Mammon pouted. "Its alright no matter who told me it you or Satan I would be happy" i said trying to comfort him I raised my hand and messed with his hair. It took him a moment to think about what i was doing before he took my hand off his head. "Anyway come on lets go" Mammon said. We went back to the house the swimsuit they got me was really a school one. I put it one under my clothes. The walk to the cove wasn't that far away. when we got there I walked up to the top Lucifer went to go get some drinks for everyone I took my top layer off. I walked to the edge where the water was a few feet below us. "Come on Gale just jump in" I heard mammon say. suddenly the ground under my feet vanished. "WAIT MAMMON I DON'T KNOW HOW" my protest stared but was cut off. Soon my feet hit the ground a what felt like a net had coat my foot. I tried to kick my foot lose but nothing happened. All of a sudden there was a blizzard of bubbles then I had blacked out. When I woke up I saw a worried Solomon staring down at me. I slowly stood up to see a drenched and worried Mammon staring at me. "I'm sorry Gale i didn't think you couldn't swim" He said. "Its fine i'm fine after all right. Suddenly i felt arms wrap around my waist. "I looked down to see Luke gasping for air with Simeon and Levi right behind him. "Levi told us what happened are you ok" Luke asked. "I'm fine Luke don't you worry." I responded. The rest of the day was a blast. We had a volleyball game a picnic after we swam for a while.


End file.
